<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by GonewithFantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136174">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy'>GonewithFantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Period, Fluff, Good Friend Jaskier | Dandelion, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Periods in the medieval times, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, sharing bedrolls, so many hugs, traveling on the path</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 12-year-old Ciri has finally convinced Geralt to let her travel alongside him and Jaskier on the path. She unexpectedly gets her first period and is mortified to tell Geralt. Jaskier takes care of her. :) (And it turns out our bard is secretely in love with Geralt and Ciri helps him in return.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a certain book scene involving a furious Triss and five awkward witchers. :D<br/>My Jaskier has the personality of Netflix-Jaskier, but he's rather independent like the book version (meaning he's popular, not broke and Geralt sees him as his friend xD). Ciri ist definitely book-Ciri.<br/>Oh, and Geralt doesn't have an enhanced sense of smell, so he doesn't suspect anything. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciri had begged Geralt for months to let her accompany him. Geralt had always refused until Ciri had put on the leather outfit Triss had tailored for her, strapped her witcher sword to her back and demanded to know why she who had a year of relentless witcher training under her belt should be less equipped for traveling on the path than a clumsy bard whose only weapon was his lute. At this point, Geralt <span>maybe, </span><em>maybe</em><span> still would have had a chance to come up with some counter argument. However, just at that moment, the bard in question had tripped over a rug, dropping the water carafe he'd been carrying which had immediately burst into a thousand shards. To top it all off, Jaskier had managed to cut his arm in the process. </span></p><p>Ciri had beamed triumphantly while Geralt had been shooting death glares at Jaskier. But it was settled.</p><p>Geralt had told her that there would be absolutely no monster hunting for her and he would only take her so she could learn how to haggle for wares and contracts. Ciri had nodded and promised him that she'd do anything he'd say. She hadn't been able to stop smiling for the entire day, eager to set out on the path to feel like a real witcher for the very first time in her life.</p><p>Little had she known that her body had other plans regarding first times in her life.</p><p> </p><p>They'd already been traveling for a few weeks when Ciri woke up one day to find her panties soaked with blood. She was absolutely shocked at first. It felt completely surreal, even though she faintly remembered Triss telling her that this was part of becoming a woman. But this had been a year ago and frankly, she'd just forgotten about it. Or at least she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. She was absolutely not a woman, she was a girl who loved to play hide and seek and shared a bedroll with Geralt to comfort her when she got nightmares because of what that Nilfgaardian knight had done to her when she'd been fleeing Cintra. She was a witcheress in training, the only one of her kind. But she definitely wasn't a woman, she didn't want to be one, not yet.</p><p>Ciri quickly wiped away the tears that had sprung to her eyes and took a few shuddering breaths. Her pulse was hammering into her ears as she grabbed two new panties and snuck off into the woods. She put one of them on and put the other one inside the one she was wearing so that the blood wouldn't soak through her pants...hopefully.</p><p>
  <span>She gulped. They had come by a market two days ago and there were endless days of living in the wilderness lying ahead of them. She probably wouldn't even be able to discretely wash her panties in a river as they usually didn't necessarily make camp in the proximity of one. They simply refilled their waterskins or took a quick bath and kept on walking. </span>
  <em>Shit. </em>
  <span>Ciri kicked a stone and cursed, using one of the few dwarven curses she'd picked up from Lambert. </span>
</p><p>Then she returned to their campsite, pretending everything was just fine. They quickly packed up their things and continued travelling. Further away from the market.</p><p>
  <span>Ciri had no idea how she was supposed to tell Geralt about this unexpected problem. Even thinking about it made her want to get swallowed up by the ground. Walking felt absolutely disgusting and Ciri was much more quiet than usual. Finally, she took a deep breath. "Umm...could we turn back to visit the market again?"</span>
</p><p>Geralt raised his eyebrows. "We've been there two days ago."</p><p>Ciri bit her lip and tugged at her sleeves. "I know. Please?"</p><p>"<span>Look Ciri, let this be your first important lesson on the path: Always plan ahead in order to avoid unnecessary routes. It would take us two days to get back to that market and two more until we'd be at this spot again. Four wasted days. Next time, just decide on buying something </span><em>before </em><span>we move on."</span></p><p>Ciri swallowed hard and tried to hold back her tears. She didn't speak for the next few minutes.</p><p>Geralt interpreted her silence the wrong way. "Pouting isn't going to help you, you know? Just learn from your mistakes and plan ahead next time, okay?"</p><p>The young witcheress cursed under her breath and punched a low-hanging branch.</p><p>Jaskier nudged her with his elbow, smirking at her. "Classic mistake when travelling with Geralt, made it myself many, many times. I can assure you, there's nothing you can do to make him turn around. Tried everything from pouting to complaining to writing a song about it and singing it to him, repeatedly. Nope, not a chance. So take my advise and save yourself the energy."</p><p>Ciri turned her face away and tried to hide behind the curtain of her ashen hair while Jaskier rambled on about all of the times he'd asked Geralt to turn around to get some stupid, petty thing that he'd forgotten to buy at some market.</p><p>With the passing hours, Ciri grew more desperate. "Geralt, I've changed my mind, I don't want to be on the path anymore. I want to return to Kaer Morhen."</p><p>Geralt stopped dead in his tracks, so did Jaskier. "You've begged me for months to let you come along. And you enjoyed the last few weeks. So what's one bad day? What is it anyways with you today?"</p><p>"Hey, I cut myself so you could come with us. It hurt...," Jaskier chimed in, feigning indignation.</p><p>"Wait, what?!"</p><p>"Umm, nothing, Geralt, nothing."</p><p>Geralt grumbled at Jaskier, but Ciri remained silent.</p><p>After another thirty minutes, Ciri stopped walking. "Can we at least make camp here?"</p><p>Geralt shook his head. "Ciri, it's only noon..."</p><p>Ciri gave him a pleading look and something in Geralt melted. "Alright, but only for a short while. I'll go and see if I can catch us some game, I don't suppose you'd like to come along?"</p><p>Ciri just shook her head. When Geralt had left, Ciri hurried away into the woods. Once she was alone, she burst into tears. At this point, she was actually desperate enough to consider grabbing a few coins from Roach's saddlebags, run off and head to the market all by herself.</p><p>When Ciri didn't seem to return, Jaskier grew worried and decided to go after her. He stopped at the edge of the clearing and took in her slender form. Her back was turned towards him and she hadn't noticed him yet. Jaskier stopped for a moment to marvel her gracefulness that was worthy of a young dryad's and regretted that he wasn't allowed to write any songs about her. But her beauty wasn't the only thing that reminded him of a dryad. He had seen Ciri in training. She was still two heads shorter than him and probably about half his weight, and yet, her fighting skills already surpassed his many times over. She would make an amazing witcheress one day. Jaskier smiled.</p><p>Then he stepped closer and Ciri turned around. He could see that she'd been crying. His eyes grew wide. He'd never seen the girl cry before. "Whoa, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. Go away," Ciri answered.</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier came closer instead and sat down on a large rock that was a few feet away from her. He pulled his knees up to his chest and remained silent for a while. Contrary to popular belief, he did know how to be quiet when it mattered. He also knew that silence could be used to get another person to talk (well, given that person wasn't Geralt). After a few minutes, Ciri climbed onto the rock and sat down beside him. Her eyes darted between him and the floor. </span>
</p><p>"Jaskier?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Did you really cut yourself on purpose, so that Geralt would allow me to join the two of you on the path?"</p><p>The bard chuckled. "Well, the tripping was on purpose, as for the cutting part...I'd call that an unplanned encore," he admitted.</p><p>It made Ciri laugh as well. Then she fell silent again.</p><p>"Come on, talk to me, you can tell me what's wrong," Jaskier coaxed.</p><p>"Promise you won't tell Geralt?" Ciri asked timidly.</p><p>"Of course," the bard replied earnestly.</p><p>Ciri tilted her head. Then she lifted her right hand and held out her little finger. "Do you pinky swear?"</p><p>Jaskier suppressed the urge to cuddle the girl. He kept a perfectly serious face and entwined his pinky with hers. "If I chance to tell a lie, cross my heart and hope to die," the bard declared solemnly, holding her gaze.</p><p>"Okay," Ciri took a deep breath.</p><p>Jaskier waited but Ciri didn't say anything else, instead, she just blushed. The bard sensed that it had to be something that she was embarrassed about, but he had an idea. "Would you like to whisper it into my ear?" he suggested softly.</p><p>Ciri nodded, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Then she got up on her knees, brought her mouth close to Jaskier's ear and started whispering.</p><p>When she was done, her lower lip started trembling and she was on the verge of crying again. Her face had taken on a deep shade of red. "Oh no, come here, little one!" Jaskier put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He could literally feel his heart breaking for the sweet girl who was now sobbing in his arms. "We're gonna turn around and head for that market immediately, it's gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright...look, you're a woman now. When we're at the market you'll get to pick out a nice piece of jewelry, would you like that?"</p><p>Ciri nodded weakly. Suddenly she tensed again. "But I really don't want Geralt to know, promise me you won't tell him, okay?" she mumbled against Jaskier's doublet.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't tell him. We pinky swore, remember? But I can assure you, there's really no reason to worry. Just tell him whenever you're ready, he'll react perfectly well. And in case he won't, I'll punch him for you, deal?" Jaskier winked at her.</p><p>The corners of Ciris lips twisted into a smile."Thank you." Then her smile turned into a grin. "But you do realize that I could do way more damage than you, right?"</p><p>Jaskier laughed. "Oh, I'm perfectly aware. But you forget that Geralt wouldn't get back at a defenseless bard."</p><p>"Right," Ciri smirked. Then she grew worried again. "But Jaskier, what if Geralt refuses to turn around?"</p><p>The bard tightened his hug. "Don't worry, I'll make him turn around." Ciri didn't seem entirely convinced. "And in case he really is too stubborn," Jaskier shrugged, "then the two of us will simply head to that market by ourselves and get you everything you need."</p><p>At that, Ciri felt incredibly relieved. She grabbed Jaskier's hand and pressed it firmly, still hugging him back. "Thank you," she breathed.</p><p>"Of course," the bard whispered back.</p><p>"Okay, come on now," Jaskier said after a while. He slid down from the rock and together they went back to their campsite. Geralt hadn't returned yet. The bard grabbed his lute case and took out the piece of cloth he usually wrapped his lute in. "Here, cut this into pieces with your sword," he instructed Ciri, "I hope that's okay...until we get to the market?" Instead of answering, Ciri instantly hugged him again.</p><p>When Geralt returned, Ciri went off into the woods once more, not daring to listen to the conversation Jaskier was about to have with Geralt because a part of her was afraid that Geralt would still refuse to let her go to the market.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had managed to catch two hares and was starting to prepare them for cooking. "Great, is she still angry with me?" he muttered as he watched Ciri retreat at his arrival.</p><p>"Geralt, we're going to turn around," Jaskier said plainly. Geralt looked up and stopped skinning the hare he was holding. He'd never heard the bard speak with such resolve before when it came to their travel routes. Jaskier would sometimes whine about Geralt's choices or make a suggestion here and there. But he hadn't just made a decision like that in their many years of traveling together. Not ever. Geralt was baffled. "Why?"</p><p>"Because Ciri and I both want to go to that market again."</p><p>Geralt's brows furrowed. "You do realize that I'm trying to teach her a lesson here?"</p><p>Jaskier nodded and held Geralt's gaze. "I do and you can. Next time. This time, she gets a pass. You don't even have to come, I'll take her myself."</p><p>Geralt sighed. Usually, he'd have insisted on doing things his way but Jaskier was sounding so absolutely determined that he really didn't feel like arguing with him about this. "Alright, fine, we'll go to that market...again."</p><p>Jaskier smiled. "Ciri, you can come out now, we're gonna return to the market," he called towards the woods.</p><p>Ciri instantly appeared between two trees. She came over and sat down next to Jaskier, looking incredibly relieved. She grabbed a knife and reached for the second hare. Jaskier watched her preparing it with ease.</p><p>Once they had finished eating, the three of them packed up their things and turned back, heading for the market. Geralt shook his head but he didn't say anything else.</p><p>When they made camp for the night, Ciri walked over to Jaskier. "Could I... ," she avoided his gaze, "...would you maybe share your bedroll with me tonight?" Jaskier was surprised but he didn't let it show. "Of course."</p><p>Ciri gave him a shy smile.</p><p>Jaskier spread out his bedroll and both of them slipped in. He realized that Ciri had smuggled a chemise of hers into the bedroll to wrap it around her hips. Huh. Now it made sense to him that she'd chosen to sleep next to him instead of Geralt this night.</p><p>Ciri prayed that Jaskier wouldn't comment and to her relief, he didn't. She sighed and curled up against his chest.</p><p>Jaskier glanced at Geralt, sensing his confusion. The witcher actually seemed to be a little hurt by Ciri's decision and it made Jaskier's chest tighten. But he couldn't say anything, couldn't explain what was going on. Instead he just shrugged.</p><p>The next day, they reached their destination. Ciri quickly grabbed Jaskier's hand and pulled him to various market stalls, chattering about all the things she allegedly liked to take a look at. Jaskier got the hint and immediately joined her in her pointless rambling. Their plan worked and Geralt quickly parted ways with them, muttering he'd be waiting at the inn.</p><p>Jaskier finally stopped at a stall with a female merchant in her thirties. He cleared his throat and explained Ciri's situation to her, keeping his voice perfectly calm and serious while Ciri tried to hide behind him. The merchant smiled and sold them a few special panties and more pieces of cloth. Then she gave Ciri a curious look, eying her leather outfit and the sword she was carrying on her back. "Nice custome, little witcher," she commented with a wink. "Any chance I could watch the two of you perform?"</p><p>Ciri's mouth fell agape but Jaskier quickly lifted his hand to keep her from speaking. "Unfortunately, we're just passing through," he answered. Ciri shot him an indignant look but she didn't say anything until they had moved on from the stall. "Why didn't you tell her that I'm a real witcher?" she asked.</p><p>"She might have asked questions," the bard replied. "Why your eyes aren't changed, for example. Where you are from. ... I don't know how much Geralt wants people to know about you since, after all, he forbid me to write about you in my songs. When he's with us, they don't dare asking us these kinds of things. So I figured we should rather not draw any unnecessary attention to you, to who you are."</p><p>Ciri tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright, fine." But Jaskier could see that she was pouting.</p><p>"You know," the bard continued, "you can use it to your advantage when people underestimate you. Never let them know what you're really capable of unless you need to. Always guarantees you the element of surprise." He winked. Ciri stopped pouting and grinned. Then she grabbed his hand like she needed it for support and climbed up on a low wall, making a point of appearing much more clumsy than she actually was. Jaskier laughed and pulled himself up as well to sit down next to her. Together they just watched the passing customers for a while, telling each other made-up stories about who they actually might be to entertain themselves.</p><p>"Jaskier?" Ciri asked after some time. "May I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure," the bard replied lightly and shrugged.</p><p>"Do you like men or women?"</p><p>"Women," Jaskier answered promptly.</p><p>Ciri tilted her head. "And Geralt?"</p><p>"Alright, and Geralt," Jaskier admitted. <em>Damn, he hadn't known that it was that obvious. </em>"But nothing will ever come of it and that's okay," he added. Then he saw Ciri's surprised face and realized his mistake: her question hadn't been about about him liking Geralt and she hadn't been suspecting anything until he'd told her. <em>Shit. </em>Jaskier blushed.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret, just like you're keeping mine," Ciri assured him, suppressing a grin.</p><p>Jaskier sighed, but then a smile found its way on his lips. "Alright, if I remember correctly, I promised you a present. Found anything you'd like to have yet?"</p><p>Ciri shook her head and jumped to the ground. They strolled across the market until Ciri settled on a leather belt with an ornate buckle which accentuated her waist.</p><p>Ciri was beaming when they went to the inn to meet up with Geralt. Before she could enter the inn, Jaskier held her back. "Do you still want us to return to Kaer Morhen?" he asked.</p><p>"What?!...Oh well, no, I guess it's fine now. Thank you again, you've been really nice to me," Ciri replied. "Sure thing," Jaskier smiled.</p><p>Ciri still preferred to share a bedroll with Jaskier that evening and they quickly fell asleep. When she woke up screaming from a nightmare, the bard comforted her, hugging her close, reminding her that it had all just been a dream.</p><p>Jaskier glanced over at Geralt's bedroll. It felt strange to comfort the girl who had seen more horrors in her short life than he had <em>and </em>who was better at defending herself. But Geralt didn't move and Ciri didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that it was Jaskier who was comforting her instead of the witcher. When she tried to hold back her tears, Jaskier told her that it was okay to cry and so she did. It felt good to let her emotions out while Jaskier was rubbing circles on her back, softly humming the melody of a new song of his to soothe her.</p><p>The next morning when Ciri had gone to collect some berries for their breakfast, Geralt gave Jaskier a long look. The bard sensed it and lifted his head to meet the witcher's gaze. He winced when he saw the pain in Geralt's eyes. "Jaskier, what have I done wrong? Ciri has never been acting this distant from me for such a long time. Usually, she throws a tantrum for an hour and then we get along again. Look, I don't even know what I did. We did go to that market eventually, just like she wanted. And yet, she sneaks off all the time to avoid being around me...she even refuses to share a bedroll with me." The witcher looked absolutely miserable and it broke Jaskier's heart to see him like this.</p><p>"No, Geralt, it's not like that!" He vehemently shook his head. "You haven't done anything wrong, please believe me. Look, I'll go talk to her, okay?"</p><p>Geralt just shrugged.</p><p>Jaskier got up and went after Ciri. When he couldn't find her, he called for her and she almost immediately appeared next to him without making the smallest sound, ashen hair tied back and her sword strapped on her back. She really did remind him of a younger, female version of Geralt. If Geralt would have had a biological daughter, she couldn't have been any more similiar to him, he mused, smiling faintly.</p><p>"Yes?" Ciri asked with a smug grin on her face.</p><p>"Ciri, we need to tell Geralt. No no, wait, just listen. He thinks you're avoiding him and he's wondering what he's done wrong and I...I've never seen him look so sad before."</p><p>The grin instantly disappeared from Ciri's face. "Oh..." She started to look sad as well. "Okay, but...," she bit her lip, "would you tell him for me...please?"</p><p>Jaskier nodded. "Of course."</p><p>Ciri hesitated for a moment. "You know what would be fair?" she asked but she didn't wait for Jaskier's answer. "If you had to tell Geralt about your secret, too. This way the focus wouldn't be entirely on me, making it a lot less embarrassing."</p><p>Jaskier snorted. "A lot less embarrassing for <em>you</em>, you mean."</p><p>Ciri shrugged innocently. "Come on, you have to tell him eventually. Do you want to grow old without ever finding out what might have been between the two of you? Or worse, you tell him many years from now and you both realize how much time you've lost because neither of you has been brave enough to be honest with the other?"</p><p>The bard slowly shook his head. "You're wise beyond your years, Ciri. But what if he doesn't like me back? I really don't want things to be awkward between us, much less risk losing him as a friend...I don't have many friends, and not a single one like Geralt."</p><p>Suddenly Ciri had an idea. "What if I tell him? You go first and tell him about my secret and then I'll tell him about yours. If he doesn't react well to it, you can play it off as something I said in order to get back at you. What do you say?"</p><p>"That's...," Jaskier considered her idea, "that's actually quite smart. Ciri, come here, you're brilliant!"</p><p>He ruffled her hair and Ciri giggled.</p><p>They returned to their campsite where Geralt was currently brushing Roach. He looked up as the two of them approached him. "Geralt, sit down, we need to talk."</p><p>Geralt looked a little worried and did as Jaskier had told him.</p><p>"Alright, listen," Jaskier began, cutting right to the chase, "Ciri isn't avoiding you, she has gotten her first period. Which is why we revisited the market."</p><p>Geralt was dumbfounded and just stared at Ciri who instantly blushed. "Yeah, well, and Jaskier is in love with you," she said quickly, effectively causing Geralt's eyes to leave her in order to stare at Jaskier instead. The bard gulped and blushed as well. Neither of them said a word for a few seconds while Geralt's gaze was shifting back and forth between his two companions.</p><p>Finally Geralt pulled Ciri into a tight hug, telling her how sorry he was about not turning around immediately when she had asked him to. After a few seconds Ciri started to struggle against Geralt's hold. "Stop hugging me and hug him!" she demanded, gesturing at Jaskier. Geralt looked at the bard who tried to hide his trembling hands in his pockets.</p><p>"What Ciri said...is it true?" Geralt asked, revealing no emotion.</p><p>Jaskier fidgeted but he was too afraid to say anything, not when he couldn't tell how the witcher would react. But Jaskier's behavior was already answer enough for Geralt.</p><p>"Oh, come here already!" he exclaimed, extending one arm so he could simultaneously hug both Ciri and Jaskier. And the bard didn't have to be told twice. When Geralt pulled him into the hug, Jaskier's heart became light as a feather and he couldn't stop smiling. Neither could Ciri.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments make me happy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>